The objectives of this proposal are to delineate basic electrical and mechanical properties of extensor muscle in alloxanized diabetic rats and to determine if acetylcholine release by nerve terminal is abnormal in an hypoinsulinemic state. Subsequent objectives are to determine the effect of myoinositol treatment on acetylcholine reasease in normal and alloxan diabetic rats and to determine whether such treatment effects electrical and mechanical properties of extensor muscle in both normal and alloxan diabetes. Intracellular methods are to be used for recording of electrical events. The contractile properties of extensor digitorium longus muscle will be determined in alloxan diabetic states.